Marc Rizzo
Marc Rizzo (born on August 2, 1977 in Carlstadt, New Jersey, United States) is the lead guitarist of American metal band Soulfly and formerly of Ill Niño. He has featured on four Soulfly albums to date: Prophecy, Dark Ages, Conquer, and Omen. He has also released three solo instrumental albums; Colossal Myopia, The Ultimate Devotion, and Legionnaire. Marc is also a member of Cavalera Conspiracy, a side project with the co-founders of Sepultura, Max and Igor Cavalera. The band released their debut album Inflikted in 2008 and "Blunt Force Trauma" in 2011. While primarily regarded as a metal guitarist, Rizzo's solo work demonstrates an interest in a wide range of styles, combining elements of hard rock, metal, jazz, classical and flamenco guitar. 2007 saw him headline his first US tour to sell out venues across the country. In 2008 Rizzo's two solo records were released under Shrapnel Records and are available on iTunes (itunes.com). As a former standout athlete in his youth, Marc tirelessly trains with weights/shadow boxing/sprints while on tour. He is known to eat a jar of peanut butter coupled with hard boiled eggs for extreme protein. Marc Rizzo was endorsed by Peavey and Yamaha, and traveled the world undertaking clinics for Peavey when his tour schedule allowed. Rizzo, as of 2009, is endorsed by B.C. Rich. A signature 7 string Stealth model has been built for him and made available for to the public as an import model in 2010. In 2004 Marc created the indie Phlamencore Records with younger brother Luke. Since has released two sampler CD's (international distro) and 3 full lengths. Marc is a huge soccer fan and supports Inter Milan football club, alongside the Italian national football team. Rizzo is an amateur boxer whom fought in New Jersey (USA) Golden Gloves. During live shows, Marc is known for his frequent jump-kicks, and was also known for regularly wearing a backpack while playing live shows, although more recently he has stopped this practice. He is also known for occasionally wearing soccer shirts on stage, such as AC Milan and FC Internazionale. This can be seen at the Download Festival 2004. Rizzo grew up in Carlstadt, New Jersey, where he attended Henry P. Becton Regional High School. Discography Benjamin Woods *''Vision'' (2011) (Flametal Records) (guest appearance on two tracks) Committee of Thirteen *''Self Titled'' (2004) (Phlamencore Records) Coretez *''Coretez EP'' (2003) (re-released in 2011 on iTunes through Phlamencore Records) Ill Niño *''Ill Niño EP'' (2000) (C.I.A. Records) *''Revolution Revolución'' (2001) (Roadrunner Records) *''Confession'' (2003) (Roadrunner Records) *''The Best of Ill Niño'' (2006) (Roadrunner Records) Soulfly *''Prophecy'' (2004) (Roadrunner Records) *''Dark Ages'' (2005) (Roadrunner Records) *''Conquer'' (2008) (Roadrunner Records) *''Omen'' (2010) (Roadrunner Records) Solo *''Marc Rizzo'' (2004) (Phlamencore Records) *''Colossal Myopia'' (2006) (Shrapnel Records) *''The Ultimate Devotion'' (2007) (Shrapnel Records) *''Legionnaire'' (2010) (Phlamencore Records) Cavalera Conspiracy *''Inflikted'' (2008) (Roadrunner Records) *''Blunt Force Trauma'' (2011) (Roadrunner Records) Instructional DVDs with Rock House * Metal Guitar- Mondern, Speed & Shred, level 1 & 2 External links * ''Marc Rizzo's Myspace Page Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians